Knight of Holy Light Ark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50287 |no = 1386 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 3 |gender = M |animation_attack = 243 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160, 165, 170, 175 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 4, 4, 7, 3, 4, 4, 8, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 28, 31, 39, 42, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185 |bb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 6, 3, 4, 4, 7, 3, 3, 3, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 28, 31, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 67, 70, 73, 86, 92, 95, 98, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179, 183 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 5, 3, 2, 2, 6, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 28, 39, 42, 45, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179, 183, 187 |ubb_distribute = 8, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 8, 3, 2, 3, 8, 3, 2, 3, 2, 10, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A mock Unit based on Ark, once known as the Oracle Knight. While traveling to take on the Holy Emperor, it was the Oracle Knight's duty to protect the Oracle Maiden, though the Maiden herself resented being protected. However, she would still smile and say "I believe in you," and was eventually rescued from many difficult situations by the Oracle Knight. Had the Oracle Maiden been able to unleash her true strength in the battle against the Holy Emperor, the world's fate would have most likely taken a different path, and the pair could have enjoyed a future together... |summon = Ilia, you're with me... Hehe, of course, Ark... |fusion = Mere thanks will never suffice. You have our eternal gratitude. Thank you, truly. |evolution = Ilia, this time I will truly protect you! Yes, thank you...Ark... | hp_base = 6241 |atk_base = 2432 |def_base = 2098 |rec_base = 2035 | hp_lord = 8120 |atk_lord = 3050 |def_lord = 2610 |rec_lord = 2540 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Dark Twins' Reign |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, Spark damage hugely boosts BC drop rates, 100% boost to Spark damage & slightly reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 80% boost to BC drop rate produced by Spark, 20% damage reduction when 5,000 HP as damage is received |bb = Messiah Reaver |bbdescription = 25 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Ascendant Sword: Alvesta |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly restores HP, activates Light barrier, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 20% boost to OD fill rate, 160% boost to Atk, 3000 HP Light barrier, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Cross of Bravery |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Spark damage, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = A Future Together |esitem = Oracle Bangles |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Oracle Bangles is equipped, negates all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |esnote = 2~3 BC fill when damage taken, 25% chance to recover 20~25% of HP from damage taken |evofrom = 50286 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_1_note = +1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost max. |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Hugely boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = +1% boost per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enhances Leader Skill Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 40 |omniskill2_3_desc = Adds huge Spark boost damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_3_note = 90% boost |omniskill2_4_sp = 40 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = 40 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill2_6_sp = 60 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 2 turns effect to SBB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Ark3 }}